Sayonara, Sensei
by KaLeRei
Summary: The concept of family was vague for all of them. But when their team was formed, they had a taste of what it might be like. That's what made losing the masked jonin hurt even more... Sometimes, it's not blood that makes a family what it is. SPOILERS


::I still can't believe he's dead… well anyway, here's a little fic about it… I just like writing fics about character death.

::I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Sayonara, Sensei…**

It was a pretty ordinary day at Konoha, except of course, for the fact that the village just got attacked, loads of people got killed, or injured, and most of the buildings are in ruin.

Naruto arrived just in time to save the village from the Akatsuki leader's attack. He has certainly gotten much stronger, driving Pain away when hundreds of other shinobi could not.

After the battle, Sakura was the first to rush to the aid of her sensei. Tears poured from her eyes as she saw the man who always seemed invincible reduced to this. She punched through the rocks holding him to the ground and freed him…"K-Kakashi-sensei!" She said, immediately pouring her healing chakra into the masked jonin. "You can't die…"

Kakashi lifted his head a little, and his eyes curved up, and that opaque smile could be seen through his mask. "It's okay Sakura. I'm sorry I can't help you and Naruto bring Sasuke back… but I'm sure you'll succeed."

"You can't die yet sensei!" She said, trying her best to save her sensei. "You haven't even seen Sasuke yet! ...please… please don't die."

She lost all hope when she felt Kakashi's heart stop beating, and his chakra all used up. No matter how much chakra she could manage to give him, he couldn't revive him if he's completely exhausted his own. "No… I can't believe you're dead…" Kakashi died with that smile etched eternally on his face.

She remembered how she was always annoyed with the masked jonin, and not only because he was always late. He seemed so strong… so invincible. There was nothing that could kill him. Sure, he gets injured and get sent to the hospital a lot, but he always pulled through. She continued crying by the corpse, unsure of what to do.

"S-sakura?" A voice called from behind her. She turned slowly, wiping the tears off her eyes. What she saw was Naruto, back from his previous battle. "D-don't tell me that's… that's…"

Sakura said nothing, stood, and sobbed into Naruto's shirt. "He's gone… he's gone too!"

Naruto balled his fist as his nails dug into the palm of his hand… if only he'd been there sooner, he might've been able to save him… he could've tricked him into buying him another bowl of ramen, he could've asked him to teach him some other new technique, he could ask him advice, he could keep bugging him about his mask again, or ask how he got his sharingan…

Now that they thought about it, they didn't know much about their sensei at all… almost everything was kept hidden under that mask of his… he never really talked about himself. Even some of their enemies seemed to know more about the copy ninja than they did…

But to them, that didn't really matter. Kakashi was the father or older brother in the family that was Team 7. Sure, they've all gone their separate ways, and it was probably one of the most dysfunctional and mismatched families in the world, but it was theirs, and that was all it had to be. Kakashi, the head, who seems like he doesn't care, but pulls through in the end, Naruto, the mischievous and noisy annoying little brother, Sakura, the caring sister, and Sasuke… well, he was the cold distant one, but Team 7 would never be complete without him.

Now, more than ever, Naruto wants to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. To put together the only family he's ever known. For Kakashi. Because he always knew that Sasuke was Kakashi's favorite. He saw it in his eyes, and it became explicably clear when he opted to train him for the chunin exam. It wasn't only because their chakra types were both lightning, but maybe because both of them were so much alike.

Naruto didn't have to look far for his missing friend. It was one cold night when he just came back from Ichiraku's Ramen, when he decided to visit the memorial, the black rock with the names of all the shinobi that died for Konoha. It was one of Kakashi's frequent haunts. Naruto wished his sensei would still just be the one looking at the stone than having his name etched on it.

He was surprised to find someone already there, standing and gazing at the stone, someone very familiar. The black hair and obsidian eyes were a dead giveaway. The one he's been chasing after all these years was a few feet away.

"So it's true, Naruto… " the raven-haired one said in a cold tone, not bothering to face the blonde. "…Kakashi's… dead…"

"He died when the Akatsuki attacked the village. He died protecting Konoha, I'm sure it's what he would've wanted." Naruto said. "What are you doing here Sasuke? Are you going to stay?"

"Stay? Here? In this filthy village?" Sasuke said. "Your elders are dead… and everyone else… is next."

"What does your revenge have to do with Konoha, or the elders?" Naruto said. "Didn't you kill your brother already?"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said, his obsidian eyes changing to crimson. "Konoha… Konoha took everything away from me… it took my family from me…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto was confused, he didn't know about the plot to assassinate the Uchihas.

"Kakashi died protecting Konoha?" Sasuke said mockingly. "…this village doesn't deserve to be protected… my brother was ordered to kill my clan to protect this miserable village…"

Naruto was taken aback by the news… he was speechless… Itachi, Itachi killed his own clan for the safety of the village?

Sasuke knew deep inside that heart of ice and stone beating in his chest, that apart from the family he loved, and lost at a young age, he had a second family. It consisted of a silver-haired masked jonin, a blonde orange-wearing blockhead, and a pink-haired girl that he might've actually held feelings for.

Kakashi was the older brother the 8-year old locked up deep inside him always dreamed of. He would help him train, not like Itachi, always poking him in the forehead and asking telling him he was busy . He was also the father that Sasuke never felt he had. He was strict, and sometimes cold, but he didn't neglect him, he praised him when he did good, and disciplined him when he was being a pain. He was the only sensei he ever had, no, Orochimaru was never his sensei, he was merely a means to gain power. Kakashi was the man who taught him about teamwork, he was the one that taught him the only technique the infamous copy-ninja created. Their lightning chakra wasn't the only thing similar between them, they both lost the ones they loved.

When Sasuke first saw his sensei's sharingan, he felt some hope… maybe he was another survivor of the massacre… maybe he was a long-lost relative. But that wasn't the case. He was happy though, that at least his family's legacy lived on, and somehow, he didn't feel so alone anymore… he felt… safe.

Maybe it was his anger that caused a single tear to fall from his eyes, but he knew he'd never cry for someone's death if the one who died wasn't part of his family.

"It's okay Sasuke… you're here now." Naruto said.

"It's never going to be okay… revenge is all I have left." Sasuke said.

"What about Sakura-chan? Me? Our friends!" Naruto tried to convince him.

"…nothing's changed in three years Naruto… you're still as naïve as ever." He said coldly.

"So you're still going to destroy Konoha?! Do you think that's what Kakashi or your brother would've wanted?!" Naruto said disbelievingly.

"Don't you get it Naruto?" Sasuke said, smirking. "This isn't for my family anymore…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen.

"…this is retribution…" Sasuke slowly drew his sword. "…for the life I could've had…" the sword was fully drawn by this time. "…that this pathetic village stole from me…"

Naruto prepared to fight the one he's called his best friend all these years… the one he's always chased. Once again…

"…this is my revenge…" Sasuke's eyes were crimson, and the two began the battle of a lifetime.

When the sun rose the next morning, a certain pink-haired kunoichi dropped the flowers she was going to leave at the memorial… she screamed and tears fell down her face as she saw Sasuke's dead body. Naruto was crying as well, holding the corpse in his arms.

This was the end for Team Seven… Copy Ninja Kakashi's first… and last team.

I guess sometimes, family reunions weren't meant to happen.

* * *

:Wow…this was actually depressing. I still can't accept Kakashi's dead. HE CAN'T BE. I hope.

:I just couldn't help killing off Sasuke… this is my third time. I wonder why I love killing my favorite character… maybe I'm just morbid.

:Thanks for reading!


End file.
